Lauren to the Rescue!
by The WolfCat
Summary: My entry for alicecullen42's competition. It's up to Lauren and her friends to save the day! This can't end well...
1. Chapter 1

This is my entry for alicecullen42's Maximum Ride contest. It's about rescuing the Flock from her back garden.

Here are the rules - **1. You are able to use a fake name or your username. You don't have to use your real name.**

**2. You have to mention my homemade eraser thingies and how you get passed them. You may make up a name for them.**

**3. Can't be more than 5 chapters long.**

**4. Can be in any form you want. ****(Ex. Songfic,**** poem****,**** play****,**** song****, etc.)**

**5. You have to save the whole flock, not just your favourites. (I don't have Dylan. He can die in a hole for all I care)**

**6. Can have any rating.**

**7. You cannot kiss Fang. He is mine. You may kiss anyone else in the flock though.**

**8. Justin Bieber is not allowed to be mentioned. (I love him!! Mine!! If he is mention you will NOT win! He's mine!)**

**9. **_**You**_** have to use at least one word and one phrase listed at the bottom.**

**10. Starts April 24, 2010. Ends June 5, 2010.**

**Words: **_Potato, poodle, penguin, plate, grapefruit, unicorn, red_

**Phrases: **_Yogurt is for horses, pudding is like pudding with a different taste, the sky is as blue as the ocean water_

Max: She doesn't own Maximum Ride. That belongs to James Patterson.

Me: Thanks, I'd forgotten about that.

Max: She's not that awesome.

Me: Hey! Do you want to be saved? 'Cause I can just leave you!

Max: Sorry!

So here goes....

I'm incredibly lucky. Or incredibly unlucky, depending on how you look at it.

Me and my mates were just doing our regular Friday night thieving, where we came across something brilliant.

It wasn't a tonne of gold, or jewels. Nor was it Thornton's chocolate. It was the Flock.

As an avid follower of Fang's blog, I knew all about them. I practically worshipped them. But something was wrong.

They were locked up in huge cages in someone's backyard. The irony? They were _bird _cages. After laughing at this for a good five minutes, I decided to set them free. Then I saw something that would make that difficult.

There were these weird beasts. They looked like Erasers but they weren't. They looked odd. Far too homemade. I must have missed that episode of _Blue Peter._

"What are those?" Courtney asked me. Just because I'm the leader, they assume I know everything... They're usually right.

"Home-made Erasers," I told her. "Let's call them... Sharpies."

They all nodded in agreement. Not that they had much choice, my decision is final.

"Are we still gonna get round to some stealing?" Corey asked.

"You bet your ass, lil' cuz," I told him. "But this time, we're stealing bird kids."

"We need a plan." I told the group. It had been about 12 hours we seen the Flock, and I'd rallied up some more support. There were 6 of us in total. Me (Lauren), Corey, Courtney, Rachel, Kieran and Duncan.

"Rachel," I said turning to her. "You're smart. Got any ideas?"

"Ummmmmmm..... No."

Well, this was going well.

"I have an idea," Corey said, raising his hand. Oh, Lord! Corey's ideas were about as useful as a chocolate teapot. His last one had been about a penguin in a Spitfire. We vetoed the idea.  
Still, in this situation I couldn't afford to be picky...

"Shoot," I told him.

"Hm?" Courtney said. She's obsessed with guns and ballistics. I glared at her, so she knew it had nothing to do with guns, and that now was not the time for a 'fun fact about guns'.

"Hold on." Corey instructed. "I have to get something ready outside."

We waited until he came back inside. When he did, he led us out to the backyard. There was a large shape under a white sheet.

"Ta-da!" Corey said, whipping off the sheet. "It's a unicorn!"

The object in question was not a unicorn. It was, in fact, a white horse with a cardboard tube cello taped to its head.

"It's a horse."

"No," Corey said, treating me like I was stupid. "It's a unicorn!"

"No, it's a horse with a toilet paper tube stuck to its head!"

He was about to argue with me. A bad mistake. But we both stopped when we seen Rachel.

"Rachel, what're you doing?" I asked.

"Feeding the horse, of course," she answered, placing a bowl of yogurt in front of the horse.

"It's a unicorn!" Corey said, getting really peed off.

"It's a horse."

"Unicorn!"

"Horse!"

"UNICORN!"

"HORSE! See, its eating yogurt! Yogurt is for horses!" She said, like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"No, yogurt is awesome! I like yogurt!"

"Then you're a horse!"

I hate it when the get into random arguments. Last week, they had an argument about which flavour of pie is the most awesome. It ended in a smashed table, and a broken nose. Corey's blood left a dark stain on our red sofa.

"Guys! Quit changing the subject!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh, you can talk!" Corey said. "We were talking about sailing and you started talking about ninja squirrels!"

"Only because Duncan started talking about pirates!"

"Hey, don't try and pin this on me!"

Kieran kept his mouth shut. Smart man.

If this kept up, all we will have accomplished today will have been giving me a migraine. Then inspiration hit. I stood on the sofa

"GUYS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I bellowed. They all shut up at once and looked at me.

"I have a plan..."

Sorry, it gets kinda random, but it's fun. The plot will develop more next chapter. I hope you like it! R&R!

TARDIS Queen x


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, readers! I just thought I'd mention that the kids in this fic are not the same characters as The Individuals in 'Child Of Time'.  
Now for part 2 of 'Lauren To The Rescue!'

* * *

"Now, does _everyone _know the plan?" I asked. They all nodded. "Corey, I'm looking at you."

"Of course I know the plan!" He said, acting like I was stupid.

"Oh, yeah? What're you meant to do?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmm... dance?"

"You're the distraction. You get the Fuzzies attention."

"Fuzzies?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, I changed the Sharpies name. It was too daunting. Anyway, Fuzzies suit them better." Courtney nodded in agreement.

We were about to put the plan into action, when Corey asked a question.

"Could I dance?"

"What?"

"Could I dance?" He repeated. What was he on about now? "You know, when I'm distracting the Sharpies."

"Uh, sure. Just don't do anything drastic."

"Can we go now?" asked Rachel, impatiently. She didn't like waiting.

"Yes. We're leaving now," I said, half pushing them out the door.

Time to save the Flock.

**MR**

It wasn't as easy as we thought it'd be.

When we got there, a girl was in the garden. She placed a dish of food in front of a disgruntled bird kid, dressed in black. Fang. He had a black spiked dog collar on, and was chained to a shed. It was like he was some of of pet.

"Eat up, dear Fangles," She said, patting him on the head. He snarled. "Bad Fangles!" She hit the back of his head.

"Any chance you're letting us out today?" asked Max, from her cage.

"Doesn't seem like it," Angel commoented, reading the Crazy Kidnapper's mind.

She ignored them, focusing on Fang.

"I'm going shopping. If you're a good boy, you might get a treat." Fang glared at her.

Great! This gives us time for the plan...

**MR**

Stage 1

_Corey will distract Fuzzies. The rest will use this time to get to our positions._

"Hey! Fuzzies! Watch this!" Corey yelled. They turned to look at him.

"Wake up in the morning, feeling like P Diddy,  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city,  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack,  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back!" He sang.

Oh, Lord. Not Ke$ha. True to his word, he was dancing. Not very well, but still dancing. The Fuzzies looked mesmerised.

"Don't stop, make it pop,  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we we see sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock,  
But the party don't stop, no!"

Why not Katy Perry? I could've enjoyed it then. Still it gave us enough time for stage two.

Stage 2

_Lure Fuzzies to big grey stone. Remove tarpaulin._

I gave the signal to Rachel and Duncan. They untied the ropes that held the blue tarpaulin over the garden up. It fell, soaking Corey and the Fuzzies with the rain that had accumulated on it.

Just our luck to choose a day that it was raining. _Oops_.

The water made Fuzzies explode, due to the fact they were basically robots. It wasn't a proper explosion. More just a light bang and their heads came flying off. Most of them had blown up but we couldn't take any chances.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Courtney yelled, soaking the remainder with her SuperSoaker 3000. Keiran joined her, armed with a less extravegant water gun. Courtney liked to get a job done to a high quality standard.

One that had happened, it was on to stage 3.

Stage 3

_Free the Flock._

I decided to do Fang first as he was easiest. I undid the collar at the back and it fell off, letting Fang loose.

He ran up and hugged me. This didn't seem like Fang, but I guess being locked up in a lunatic's garden does stuff to you.

"Max, next," I announced.

"About time!" I'd expected her to say she didn't need rescuing, or come out with a sarcastic comment. But like I said before, being kidnapped by a lunatic changes you.

The locks were easy to pick for such an expert burgular like myself, and in no time we were ready to go. The Flock offered me and the guys a flight home, which we eagerly accepted.

It was all going brilliantly until Angel remembered something. Or rather, someone.

"We don't have Total! We have to go back and rescue him!"

Damn.

* * *

**So there you go! I think it's only going to be 2 more chapters longer.  
Until then,**

TARDIS Queen x


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! The entry date has been extended until June 15, so I have some more time. This is the penultimate chapter of 'Lauren To The Rescue'.  
So here it is!

* * *

"Do we need to save him?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Total could survive by himself," Iggy said.

"Let's just pretend there never was a Total," Gazzy suggested. I liked his plan.

"No!" Angel yelled. "We're saving him! No buts," She glared at Gazzy and Iggy.

"Fine," I sighed. I wasn't a leader for nothing. "Max, can you take me down?"

"Sure," she said, doing so. "I'm going to help to. He might be annoying, but he's part of the Flock."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Nudge. "Total or Gazzy?"

We laughed, even the Gasman. He's quite nice, bless him.

"So, Operation: TASTY KOAT is a go-go."

"What?" Corey asked. The Flock and my team also seemed confused.

"What does it mean?" asked Nudge. She asks a lot of questions.

"Operation: Try And Save Total. Yes, Keeping Ourselves Alive Too," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _I_ thought it was.

"Let's do it," said Max, in a rather badass way.

* * *

When we got there, I wasn't shocked that we couldn't find him. Nor was I surprised when I saw the state of the garden.

One thing did surprise me: the house was unlocked.

This just screamed trap at me. In my head, all I could hear was : "TRAP! TRAAAAAAP! GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!". Of course, being me, I ignored it.

"I feel before we go in, we should have teams. An evenratio of Humans:Avian-Americans. Don't you think?"

They all agreed with me. If it was a trap, which was most certainly was, we would need a mix of bird kids and burgulars to survive.

"I'll be one leader, Max the other. We'll choose our team mates. I'll go first." I announced. "I choose Fang." I got a glare from Max about this.

"Fine. I choose Corey." She was hoping to choose MY second-in-command. But it wasn't Corey.

"Take him. I'll take Courtney." She joined Fang beside me.

"Nudge."

"Angel."

"Duncan."

"Kieran."

"Iggy."

"Gazzy."

"Rachel."

"Why I am chosen last?" complained Rachel.

"Because you whine." I answered. "Quite a bit."

"If it makes you feel better, I wanted you on my team." Max told her.

"Really?" asked Duncan.

"Yes, of course." Max said, sounding hurt that we doubted her.

I looked at her, and mouthed "Really?"

"No," She mouthed back, shaking her head. Thankfully Rachel didn't see, or she would've got mad.

""We need team names, so we know how we are." Courtnney was right.

"Wolfcubs," I told my team. They liked it.

Max thought for a moment, then she had a brilliant idea.

"We're the Hawks."

"Wolfcubs, this door," I indicated to the unlocked door. "Hawks, look for a back exit."

They disapeared around the conrer of the large stone house.

"Okay, Wolfcubs, we can do this," I encouraged them.

I took a deep breath, and pushed the door open with a load creak.

* * *

When we got in, we followed the glow from the doorframe. I opened the door.

That crazy girl was sitting in an armchair, stroking Total. He didn't look happy about it, but he couldn't complain. She'd duct taped his mouth.

"TOTAL!" Angel cried out. We had to hold her back.

"Well, well, well," The girl said. God, it's annoying when people say that. "It's the mutant freaks and wierd little kids."

"That's us," I said with a smile.

"If you think we're freaks, why did you kidnap us?" asked Fang.

She glared at us, but soon went back to her prepared speech.

"It's my mission to rid the world of pests like you."

"And it's _my _mission to rid the world of lunatics like you!" I said, seeing her eye-to-eye.

This earned me another glare, one of pure hatred.

"I don't think she likes you," Courtney fake-whispered to me, delibrately making sure she could here every word.

"My name is Nikki and I'm here to take you freaks down!"

"My name's Lauren, and I'm going to kick you ass!"

She threw Total down and he leapt into Angel arms. She hugged him tight, refusing to let go.

Me and Nikki fought on the ground, wrestling for control. I soon had the upper hand. Once I pinned her to the ground, I called Fang and Courtney to restrain her while Gazzy and Kieran went to get rope to tie her with.

Meanwhile... 

"Should we go in?" asked Duncan.

The Hawks attempt to find a back entrance was twarted when the other door turned out to be locked.

"Nah," Max said. "I think we'll wait until we're needed."

"We should wait at least 5 minutes," Duncan said, checking Rachel's watch.

"I think he's right," Iggy agreed.

"But what if something's happened to them. OMG! What if that crazy girl's kidnapped them? And she's brainwashed them, so now they're her slaves! Then, she sends them to kill us! That would be terrible! I don't want to be killed by my friends! OMG! What she killed them? I don't want them to die! I love the Flock, and the others seem nice too. Poor Wolfcubs. What if the-"

"Thanks, Corey," Max said. The boy nodded, his hand firmly clamped over Nudge's mouth.

"I doubt anything exciting's happening anyway,"

Back with the Wolfcubs...

"DIE, FREAKS!" Nikki yelled, throwing the 3 teens off her. Then she whipped out a gun.

Yeah. A gun.

"No guns on my watch!" I called, about to tackle it off her.

Of course, when you and your friends' lives are in danger, you forget things.

Little insignificant things. Things that really seem to matter.

Like, I don't know, say... your friend's gun addiction.

Before any of us could blink, Courtney had ran over to where Nikki was standing and grabbed the gun out her hand.

"Woah!" She said sounding excited. " A Smith and Wesson 500 cal Magnum Revolver!"

Am I the only one worry about the fact the young gun-addict has a very big, powerful, _loaded _gun in her hands?

She let out a low whistle. She weighed it in her hands. "Good weight. Most powerful handgun there is. Someone knows their stuff."

Courtney was looking at it like any normal kid would look at candy. She was cradling it in her hands. I think I heard her murmer it was "beautiful".

Then...

**BANG!**

The damn thing went off.

* * *

**He, he! Cliffie! Don't worry you have to wait long.**

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**R&R?**

TARDIS Queen x


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I'm updating again! Now it time for that FINAL installment of 'Lauren To The Rescue!'! *Sniff, sniff*  
Enjoy it!

* * *

All eyes swivelled round to look at Courtney.

"Oops..."

The loud bang from the gun was followed by an even louder 'SMASH!". This was because the bullet has shot through the window at the back of then room. And destroyed it.

It looked quiite pretty when it happened. The bullet whizzed through it, with a crack, and the glass cracked. It was a chain reaction. The crack slowly spread outwards, until most of the glass was white with the fracture. Then the glass splintered into a million shards, showering the air with thousands of diamonds.

Thankfully, it had nearly all fell outside, into the back garden. No one was near the back window anyway. This meant we were unharmed, just a bit shaken.

First thing came to mind after this event was: Get gun off Courtney.

And Fang and I tried.

At this point, the Hawks came rushing in.

"What the hell happened here?" Maz demanded to know, bursting in through the door.

"Courtney happened," I explained, trying to get the damn gun off her.

Fang was behind her, arms hooked under hers and was squeezing her left ear. I had hold of the gun's body and I was currently trying to prise her fingers from it.

Duncan winced at the thought of Courtney and a gun.

"Poor you," He said.

""I know," said Kieran. I actually think it was the first time he'd spoken in a very long time.

Courtney wouldn't give up the gun. I had one more plan up my sleeve.

The slap echoed through the room.

"Sorry, Courts," I apologised. "It was the only way you'd let go of the gun." I held away from here. I tossed it through the air to Max, who caught it and promptly took the bullets out.

Awesome! It was like we were on the same wavelength!

"Everyone okay?" Fang checked.

"Yes," Kieran, Duncan, Gazzy and Iggy said in unison. Boys can be freaky sometimes.

"Me and Nudge are fine too," Angel told us.

"So am I," announced Rachel.

Corey nodded.

"Courtney?" Max bravely asked.

"Want gun."

"You can't have the gun!" I told her.

"Want it!"

She was acting about three instead of thirteen. She folded her arms and pouted. I did what any parent in this situation would do.  
I ignored her.

"Uh, guys?" said Fang. We ignored him. He was too quiet.

"Act our age, Courtney!" I told her sternly.

"Not your shoe size!" Max said, also in a stern not-to-be-messed-with tone.

"I heard that saying once, back when we were in Virginia." Nudge told us. Oh, god. She's not going to shut up, is she? "We were in the school. As in the actual, educational school, not the School. A teacher said it to these two boys who were acting like idiots. Most boys are idiots. Except the Flock boys. And you guys aren't, either. Or Justi-"

Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, my ears are bleeding." He told her.

"Um, guys?" Fang said a little more loudly.

"GUYS!" yelled Gazzy, successfully capturing our attention.

"What?" asked Max, impatiently.

"Fang wants to speak."

"Thanks, Gazzy. I was just wondering, where's that girl? The one that kidnapped us?"

...

He had a point.

We looked around, but no sign of her. she must have fled through the smashed window.

Damn. We need to keep better hold of our captives.

* * *

The Flock flew us home.

It's so much fun flying. The feeling of being on top of the world, wind through you hair, great views.

I want wings.

Actually, if they come with the price of living on the run, fighting for your life and getting kidnapped by obssessive fans, I'm alright.

The Flock landed at our door. Man, was this going to ba an akward goodbye.

"So..." Max began.

"So..." I replied.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so."

We smiled at each other.

"Hold on," I instructed her. I ran into the house and picked up a pen. Quickly writing down my phone number, I ripped the page out my notebook and went back outside.

"Here," I said, handing over the piece of paper.

"What is it?" asked Max.

"My cell phone number."

"Thanks." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Nudge and Courtney exchanged numbers, along with Duncan and Gazzy, Iggy and Kieran and Corey and Fang. Niether Rachel or Angel had a phone.

The Flock were about to leave, when Max did something unexpected.

"Thank you." She told me. "For "You saved me for that lunatic and released me and my Flock. I'll always remember you guys."

"Thanks, Max." I told her, and gave her the most genuine and sincere smile. We both nodded at eacher other.

"Good bye, guys."

The next few minutes were full of goodbyes and hugs.

"Bye, Max." I said.

"Bye, Lauren." Max said, then took off. The rest of the Flock followed.

They looked so beautiful flying, wings beating softly. Just beautiful.

It was only after they left that I realised it was the first time Max had said my name.

But hopefully wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**There you go! My first complete multi-chapter story! Hope you liked it.**

**Techinically, the competion ended yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to update until today.**

**R&R,**

TARDIS Queen x


End file.
